This relates generally to circuit design, and more particularly to a circuit, chip and method that controls a transistor to provide functionality of an ideal diode having both fast forward recovery and fast reverse recovery.
In low power applications that require a diode, the forward voltage drop of the diode can create either supply headroom issues or excessive power dissipation. A Schottky diode can reduce this voltage drop, but Schottky diodes aren't available in most semiconductor processes. To avoid these issues, a single transistor can be used in place of the diode, with the gate voltage of the transistor controlled to act as an ideal diode. There is a need for an “ideal diode” circuit that has a fast forward drop recovery and a fast reverse recovery with low voltage headroom for very low power applications.